Communications networks such as telecommunications networks comprise network equipment such as network elements, boards, software and the like. The operation, maintenance and expansion of communications networks results in some network equipment being on-line while others are off-line. Network equipment may be off-line for any number of reasons. For example, some network equipment may be new and not yet installed while other network equipment may be previously installed network equipment that is undergoing repair, evaluation and/or upgrade.
Communications networks often include a network management system capable of providing some degree of network resource and network inventory management functionality. In a conventional network management system, two separate physical equipment inventory management applications are used for providing network equipment inventory management capability. A first physical equipment inventory management application is used for managing on-line network equipment and a second physical equipment inventory management application is used for managing off-line network equipment. Without the functionality of these two physical equipment inventory management applications being integrated, the ability to effectively optimize the planning and utility of network equipment is limited.
Accordingly, integrating inventory management of on-line and off-line communications network equipment is useful for facilitating planning and utility of network equipment in a cost-effective manner.